<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weasley is Our Queen by Hermione_Stranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778876">Weasley is Our Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger'>Hermione_Stranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hermione manages to get ahold of Ginny before Harry in that post-Quidditch match celebration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weasley is Our Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something light and fluff to perk you up on a Monday. Wanted to dabble in some Ginny/Hermione as it's a huge blind spot in my HP femslash writing so far. If people like it I might try to write longer fics for them soon! </p><p>Please don't be too harsh if you don't like I'm not a real writer or anything this is just some fun. Comments and kudos help me keep writing pleas leave some if you have time!</p><p>Also still working on black blood part 2 but might take longer than planned its growing more than I had thought it would so not sure when it will be posted but should be sometime this month at least!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione cheered along with everyone else as Ginny was brought into the Gryffindor common room atop the rest of her teammate's shoulders. Ginny held the Quidditch Cup high above her head beaming ear to ear. Hermione's eyes shone with admiration and her heart swelled for the young red-headed witch. She'd just played her arse off in that final match and more than earned this over-the-top celebration. </p><p>Even Hermione who had brought her knitting along to the match planning on making herself a new woolly hat had left her stitching unattended around five minutes in as watching Ginny fly had just been so captivating. Ginny had always ribbed Hermione for acting like a little old lady doing such things during a Quidditch match but it had always been playful slagging between friends. </p><p>Besides in recent weeks, Hermione had found Qudditch did have its charms, such as the sight of Ginny's backside in her tight Qudditch britches as she cut through the air like an arrow, her long red hair flowing behind her. She was simply breathtaking like that. Hermione had even begun making use of her old omnioculars from the Quidditch world cup to slow things down so she got a really good look at everything.</p><p>Hermione had saved some key replays of Ginny doing all sorts of stunts on her broom this season and these recordings on her omnioculars often helped keep Hermione warm in her four-poster bed on cold nights sort of speak. One hand holding the Omnioculars up to her face the other lost down her pajama bottoms Hermione had learned to love Quidditch.</p><p>"Weasley is our Queen!" Hermione cried unable to help herself and getting swept up in the excitement of it all. A new wave of cheers went around the room as the sounds of what seemed to be a hundred Butterbeers being cracked opened joined the cacophony. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and winked at her, Hermione flushed but kept clapping. Before long the whole common room was chanting 'Weasley is our Queen'. </p><p>It was a slight reworking of a phrase Malfoy and his gang of clowns had once used to mock Ron. The Weasley is our King chant had been recaptured by the Gryffindors and was now used affectionately by them much to the Slytherins annoyance no longer having their favourite taunt.</p><p>Ron was a little envious of Ginny getting in on the action as he moved away from his sister and over to Hermione giving her a playful push.</p><p>"Oi I'm the only monarch in this family," Ron said as Hermione gave Ron a shove away from her chuckling to herself as Ginny was finally set back down on her feet.</p><p>She looked so good in that Quidditch uniform, windswept hair, rosy red cheeks, a faint glimmer of sweat still shining on her brow, a small muddy mark on her cheek. Hermione actually felt rather weak at the knee and rather very hot under the collar as she found herself letting out an absent-minded longing sigh.</p><p>"I'd get in there now if I were you, Hermione, Ginny never stays single for long...and I see Harry giving her the eye from over there," Parvati Patil said leaning into Hermione's ear to be heard over the chanting of the crowd.</p><p>"W-what?" Hermione stuttered looking at her feet shyly and anywhere but at Parvati who gave a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Oh don't try and pull that coy stuff with me Hermione Granger, I see the way you look at her...oh and you talk in your sleep," Parvati said shoving an open butterbeer into Hermione's hand still laughing to herself.</p><p>"What did I say?" Hermione cried eyes going wide as Parvati dropped this terrifying revelation on her.</p><p>"Oh you know...oh Ginny, harder...you're so good Ginny, Mmmmm," Parvati said closing her eyes screwing up her face in a mock expression of pleasure as Hermione swallowed hard and downed her Butterbeer in one large gulp. </p><p>Parvati laughed harder then and took the empty bottle from a panting Hermione and set it down on the nearby reading table before placing a hand on the small of Hermione's back and giving her a soft shove in Ginny's direction.</p><p>"Go get her Granger," Parvati said smirking and Hermione moved off trying to fight the heat off her cheeks.</p><p>Ginny was still surrounded by people, Hermione's heart was racing as she took tentative steps towards the stunning witch biting her lip, taking deep steady breaths to try and remain in control of herself.</p><p>Ginny squeezed through the crowd and headed towards Hermione passing off the Quidditch Cup Katie Bell who kissed it and now had her turn being hoisted into the air taking the attention away from Ginny. </p><p>'Alright just walk up to her and ask her out its not rocket science,' Hermione told herself before she spotted Harry approaching Ginny from the corner of her eye a look of determination on his face.</p><p>'Oh no, you don't Harry Potter!' Hermione thought before marching right up to Ginny and grabbing her around the waist pulling her tight to her. Ginny looked Hermione up and down a tad confused, she raised an eyebrow but there was a hint of desire in her eye at the same time that drove Hermione to do what she did next. Hermione leaned forward and captured Ginny's lips in a passionate kiss moving one hand from Ginny's hip and up her back to get lost in her hair.</p><p>She was soft and hot, lips so tender Hermione's heart nearly burst, her head went all fuzzy and she felt like she could fly. Ginny moved her own hands down Hermione's back before grabbing the older witch's arse with both hands and squeezing her harshly as her tongue invaded the witch's mouth.</p><p>Hermione's heart was thundering in her chest as cheers and catcalling broke out around the common room but it all seemed to fade into the background and all Hermione really cared about was Ginny was kissing her back. Ginny even started to walk Hermione backward eyes still shut, lips still locked to the older witches. Hermione found herself being pushed back onto the sofa where Ginny clambered on top of her still fiercely snogging the bushy-haired witch.</p><p>"Woah steady on Ginny," Alica called playfully.</p><p>"About time Granger, I wasn't sure I could take you making those big sad eyes at her any longer," Katie laughed beaming at the pair as they continued rolling around together on the sofa.</p><p>"Blimey, Hermione's really going for it go on ye girl ye," Seamus Finnigan called in his heavy Irish accent before laughing and applauding.</p><p>"Harry... what's happening?" Ron asked scratching his head turning to his friend who looked equally as stunned as he himself did.</p><p>"Well...it would appear your sister and Hermione are snogging," Harry said running a hand through his messy dark hair looking a tad dazed.</p><p>"Why on earth are they doing that?" Ron questioned in a slow monotone voice giving himself a small slap on the face to make sure he was really awake.</p><p>"Well you idiots I'd hazard a guess and say that maybe, just maybe...they fancy each other," Parvati said sarcastically grabbing Harry and Ron by the arm and pushing them away from the two witches who were still lost to each other rolling about on the sofa a mess of limbs and hair.</p><p>"Alright go back to drinking everyone," Parvati said shooing the crowd away from the sofa and letting Hermione and Ginny enjoy themselves in peace.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Ginny said breathlessly letting up her kissing at last to get some air.</p><p>"Do you want...get out of here and maybe..." Hermione trailed off as Ginny just nodded seeming to have a plan in mind.</p><p>"I could use a long soak after that match, you fancy helping you queen wash her back...amongst other things?...you can sneak me into the prefect's bathroom, can't you Hermione?" Ginny asked getting up and taking Hermione's hand and the pair of witches ran out of the common room hand in hand as a chorus of cheers and wolf whistles followed them</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading I hope that was okay! :)</p><p>As always comments kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time! </p><p>bye for now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>